clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprocket
Sprocket is Kwiksilver's red puffle. Orignally an inhabitant of Rockhopper Island, Sprocket was and still is a close friend of Yarr. He is fiercely loyal to Kwiksilver and has saved his life many times. Sprocket is also a Black Belt 3rd Degree Ninja, and can easily PWN experienced players. His determination and skill makes him an excellent traveling companion It rides on his shoulder. Background Sprocket was the youngest of three brothers, born on Rockhopper Island. He learned to speak English at an early age. Like all red puffles, Sprocket yearned for adventure and often played with his cousin, Yarr. They played with pieces of driftwood at the beach, making little "boats". One day, Sprocket was not allowed to go to the beach but Yarr went anyway. He jumped on one of the "boats" and sailed out to sea. When Sprocket arrived at the beach, Yarr had been caught by a swift current and was far away. Sprocket sat at the beach, staring out to sea sadly. The next day, a black penguin wearing sunglasses, a friendship bracelet and a beanie arrived on the island. He comforted Sprocket, saying "Don't worry, little buddy. You'll be fine.". Sprocket found himself saying, "Thanks." The penguin was alarmed as he wasn't familiar with talking puffles. The penguin's name was Kwiksilver, and he bonded with Sprocket on that day. Sprocket joined him on his travels, riding on his shoulder by day and napping in his deep satchel by night. Sprocket saved Kwiksilver many times. Either from being possessed by his X-Antibody, falling down a deep hole, or even from himself, Sprocket was always there to help his friend. When Kwiksilver accidentally discovered Diamond Falls and was forced to be trained as a Ninja, Sprocket was a quick learner and mastered it easily. At the end of his training he joined Kwiksilver fighting in the Great Darktonian Pie War, and came up with the way to defeat Magma Puffles. In the Nightmare Epic, Sprocket was left behind when Kwiksilver went to battle Nightmare in the far past, and worried frequently. He was injured in the fighting and lost use of his telekinesis temporarily. He was taken into the care of the Eastshield Hope Hospital, but watched the events on the TV. When Kwiksilver defeated Nightmare, Sprocket regained his telekinesis and was so happy his hospital bed flew into the air. By the time of the Power4U Affair, Kwiksilver had matured into a sensible, non-clumsy young adult. Sprocket, although growing old for a puffle, acted as his guide and guardian. After being separated from Kwiksilver in the year 3000, Sprocket located Willy the Penguin, who was also stuck there, and they both helped Kwiksilver escape from the Applesauce Science Center. Later, Sprocket took a shot of X-Lightning that was meant for Kwiksilver. He lost his telekinesis permanently, but his sacrifice gave Kwiksilver the time he needed to shut down Power4U.com with the help of Tails6000, Speeddasher and Fred. Sprocket could no longer travel with Kwiksilver, having no telekinesis and being extremely old, and lived with Explorer's Puffles until his death in 2019 before the Wikia Catastrophe. Kwiksilver mourned for his friend but never forgot Sprocket's sacrifices. Involvement Sprocket is a talking puffle who travels with Kwiksilver on his journeys. Sprocket is a Black Belt 3rd Degree in Card-Jitsu and an excellent Ninja. Although he is not a black puffle, Sprocket has been trained to burst into flame by Kwiksilver. Sprocket also owns a mini Banana Blaster, a replica of Kwiksilver's, with which he can shoot the hat off anyone's head at thirty metres. Due to a disagreement between DJ X and Director Benny, Sprocket has an ever-changing accent. He sometimes speaks like King Snowkinian or in a strange accent where he says FOOL a lot. Trivia * He hates Mabel (so does everyone else) * Although Sprocket travels everywhere with Kwiksilver, he was not allowed to come on The Moon Mission for safety reasons. * He can fire his LAZOR. See also * Yarr * Kwiksilver * Ninjas Category:Puffles Category:Characters